


She'll Have Me

by accio_magic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Hogwarts, Protectiveness, Romance, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_magic/pseuds/accio_magic
Summary: It's the end of Ted Tonks' sixth year and so far he and Andromeda Black have been able to keep their relationship secret. But when it's been revealed that Andromeda is betrothed to another man, will Ted stand up and fight for the woman he loves? Or will he secretly watch and listen as Bellatrix tells Andromeda exactly how she's going to act, whether she wants to or not?





	She'll Have Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written in 2012 and posted under my FFN account, here: https://m.fanfiction.net/s/8346260/1/She-ll-Have-Me
> 
> It's been slightly revised, but I tried not to fuss with it too much. Which obviously means I picked the damn thing apart and tried to make it better. All the mistakes are my own, and I unfortunately cannot claim the characters to be mine. Please enjoy!

  Ted had been walking down the hallway on his way to the library when he heard them. At first he couldn't tell who the voices belonged to because he was too far away. Only Sixth and Seventh years had a free period at the moment, so there was a chance it was someone or someones he knew personally. He looked at his watch to find that there were still ten minutes before classes let out; he scrunched his eyes up, indecisive. Sometimes he really hated being a Prefect. He had been planning on going straight to the library to study, but if students were fighting he was obligated to clear that mess up first.

  Ted stopped dead in his tracks when he saw, and clearly heard, Bellatrix Black yelling angrily at her younger sister. At Andromeda. Rage immediately boiled in his stomach, his knuckles cracking as he balled his hands into tight fists. Rodolphus Lestrange was standing to her left and Narcissa was warily standing behind them all. Both Andromeda and Bellatrix were turned so they couldn't see him, but he was sure if either Rodolphus or Narcissa looked in his direction they'd see him immediately. For now, their focus was on the other two girls. Ted's heart pounded as he quietly took another few steps closer to them so he could hear better. There was no way she had been found out, that _they_ had been. No, they'd been so careful... but even so, Ted was scared.

  "How dare you, Andromeda! He's to be your husband! I don't care if he gives you the 'creeps' or whatever other nonsense you think that actually matters. You will do your duty as a pureblood, as a Black, and marry him!" Bellatrix seethed, the animosity rolling off of her in waves. Ted's heart dropped and his stomach twisted into knots. She was betrothed to someone else and she hadn't told him. They'd been dating for over six months and told one other everything, or so he had thought.

  "Bella please," Andromeda pleaded, "listen to me. You've got Rod and Cissa's got Lucius. You both are going to marry people whom you care for. Oh, don't look at me like that Cissa! You know very well mother and father will have you marry him. That's no surprise. I _can't_ marry Rosier. He looks at me like I'm a piece of meat, for Salazar's sake!" At the mention of her _betrothed's_ name Ted sucked in a surprised breath, anger and jealousy flooding him. The noise hadn't been loud enough for the women to hear, but it caught Rodolphus' attention. Ted ground his jaw and locked eyes with Rodolphus. The older Slytherin arched an eyebrow and appraised him coolly, not saying or doing anything to alert the others to Ted's presence. As much as he had something to say over the fact she was apparently engaged, he kept his mouth shut. Rodolphus hadn't announced his presence, and somehow Ted knew that Andromeda had more to say, things that would not be said if he interrupted them.

  Ted forced his eyes back on Andromeda, not daring to move. Bellatrix spoke again, this time quietly enough that Ted couldn't make out all of her words. Rodolphus had crossed his arms and was now watching how Ted was staring at Andromeda; Ted was completely oblivious he now had an audience. Bellatrix screeched, startling him. "You insolent _fool_! You are a daughter of the Black family and you will do well to remember that! You will stop acting like a child and you will start treating Evan with the respect he deserves from you! Without us, without your family, you would be nowhere! You'd be nothing! You won't have anything without this marriage!"

  "Bella, that's not-" Andromeda began to back track, but before she could say another word she was slapped, hard, by her elder sister. Ted began moving before Bellatrix had even raised her hand, but he unfortunately didn't reach his girlfriend in time before her sister's hand collided with her face. Rodolphus had noticed his movement, but he seemed more concerned with getting Bellatrix to cool down. At least, as cool as Bellatrix was capable of cooling.

  "Bellatrix, that is enough." Rodolphus spoke in a calm manner, but it was clear he wasn't pleased with what Bellatrix had just done, and that he meant what he said. Ted had an odd feeling Rodolphus wouldn't stand to see Andromeda hit again. Narcissa was staring in horror, both of her pale hands covering her mouth. Andromeda stared at her sister in shock as well, a tentative hand covering her burning cheek.

  "She won't be alone, and she'll have me." Ted growled as he forced himself in front of Andromeda, sparing her one quick glance before turning his attention back to Bellatrix. Rodolphus was observing him with a look of interest, but Bellatrix was absolutely livid, her cruel eyes cut into a narrow glare. He couldn't see Narcissa's face, not that he cared to. He was sure she was looking aghast with what he had just said. Narcissa did aghast and surprise rather well, her expressions always betraying her true thoughts in most situations.

  "What did you just say?" Hysteria had begun to creep into Bellatrix's voice. She laughed cruelly, the harsh sound echoing through the empty hall. "What did you just say to me, Mudblood? Andromeda, looks like you've got an admirer. He seems to want to be taught a lesson!" Ted had already had his wand out, and had cast a quick disarming spell, her wand flying into the air before she had a chance to cast at him. If he wasn't so preoccupied with what was happening he would have been impressed with his magical handy work. Normally one would never get the upper hand on Bellatrix Black, especially not him. He's heard of great Muggle feats when high on adrenaline, and assumed this must be the magical equivalent. He aimed his wand at her chest and stood his ground. Ted had his other arm wrapped around Andromeda, holding her protectively behind him.

  "Ted, don't. Just go. Please Ted, go." Andromeda protested from behind him, her voice full of heartbreak and defeat.

  "Shut up, Andromeda." Ted murmured to her, keeping his eyes and his wand trained on Bellatrix.

  "No _Ted_ ," Bellatrix said sarcastically, a deadly glint in her eyes. "Don't go. We could have so much fun if you stayed."

  "Bella." Rodolphus placed a warning hand on her arm and spoke quietly. Ted glanced over to Rodolphus, noticing the odd expression on his face. It was strange, almost... proud, and it was directed squarely at him. Before Ted, or anyone else, could say another word the bell rang and almost immediately the hallway was bustling with students. Bellatrix looked like she was still ready to murder him, but conceded and allowed Rodolphus pull her away. However, not before she snarled, "This isn't over, Mudblood. You've just signed you're death certificate."

  Ted keep his eyes steady and forced himself not to react. He squared his shoulders and his jaw, refusing to show any fear. He stayed standing in front of Andromeda, his wand gripped tightly by his side, until the departing party had rounded the corner and left his sight. When he could no longer see them he let out a shaky breath before turning back to Andromeda, ignoring the curious glances coming their way. They'd all surely be this week's gossip; the way scandel flew through the castle, by the time lessons were over for the day there wouldn't be a single soul unaware of Bellatrix's death threat. The inhabitants of the countless paintings alone would make sure that the rest of the story was shared about as well. They were the worst gossips of them all.

He wrapped 'Dromeda up in his arms protectively, not caring anymore if people saw. It was rather too late for secrets now, he supposed. He had just made sure of that. Andromeda began crying into his chest, quietly at first. It didn't take very long at all before her body shook with each breath, her sobs breaking his heart into a million tiny pieces. He never wanted to hear her cry like this again.

  "Shh, 'Dromeda. Oh, love, please don't cry. Shhh. I've got you." Ted tried to soothe her. He moved his hands in a soothing motion across her back as she clutched him ever tighter. "I've got you. I'm never letting you go." He repeated those words over and over, meaning them more than anything he had ever said in his life. In that instant he knew that he loved her more than life itself, and that if it came down to it, he'd die for her.


End file.
